


Call me if you need anything

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [75]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 25, M/M, bff!Johnta, hot nurse!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Johnny talked Yuta into shit and now they are in the hospital. But maybe the hot nurse can make the pain go away...





	Call me if you need anything

**Author's Note:**

> I literally feel their pain from here. Like this is so shit it hurts. But I love it :"D

It was Johnny's fault. Yeah, it was probably the best idea to blame Johnny for everything. Especially now that the asshole was laughing his fucking head off as he was telling the story to their third idiot as why they can't make it to the place where they were supposed to meet up with Ten.

So, the whole thing started normally. Johnny and Yuta met up before they were supposed to get Ten so that they could go to movies together and criticize the shit out of the movie 

It was just... There was this staircase in the street and they have been watching too many parkour videos lately and Johnny was really good at talking Yuta into thinking he could do it... 

So now Yuta was sitting in a wheelchair on the hospital corridor, waiting for anyone to come and take a look at his right leg which was twice of its normal size, while Johnny was still laughing next to him, bothering every other patient around them. 

"Nakamoto Yuta?" Yuta's head snapped up when he finally heard his name. His leg was throbbing so bad, he had hard time concentrating on anything else but the pain. 

"Yes?" He asked, looking around, searching for the source of the voice. 

"I need to go, Yuta is called" Johnny quickly said, and put his phone away, before he stood up to greet the... Hella good looking, ultra young guy who stepped to them. 

"Hi, I'm nurse Lee Taeyong, it's nice to meet you. Would you please come with me?" He asked, giving them a beautiful smile. Both Yuta and Johnny just nodded dumbly, but they forgot to follow him for a moment. 

But then Yuta spoke up.  
"Damn. If I knew nurses looked like this, I would throw myself down the stairs daily" he muttered. Johnny nodded as he pushed his best friend after the good looking nurse. 

The guy opened a door in front of them, letting them inside. It was a small room, with only a chair and a hanger inside.  
"You would need to take your pants off for the X-ray. Can you do it alone or will your boyfriend help you?" Nurse Taeyong asked. 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yuta and Johnny didn't miss a second to answer, causing the guy to take a step back. Yuta looked up at Johnny. "Get the fuck out" he said. 

Johnny laughed.  
"Why? Don't you want me to help?" He asked, making kissy faces. Yuta frowned. 

Taeyong chuckled softly.  
"Alright guys. I'll be waiting inside. Call me if you need anything" he said, before he stepped into another room, where the X-ray was. 

Yuta watched as the door closed after the guy, before speaking:  
"What would he say if I asked him to kiss it better?" 

Johnny gave him a wink.  
"You'll never know unless you try."

**Author's Note:**

> I have 15 left to write and 24 to update. We're in the last quarter, baby loves, let's go! :D
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
